The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Emerald Storm1
Summary: COMPLETE A DG ship. Ginny is in her 6th year and dating Harry. However, what happens when sparks begin to fly between the Gryffindor red head and the Slytherin bad boy?
1. Happy with Harry?

DISCLAMIER: I own nothing you may recognise. *sigh*  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Gin! Oh for crying out loud would you wake up!"  
  
Ginny Weasley opened one eyed and groaned. This had become the morning ritual. She would over sleep and then wake up to find her best friend Eliza glaring over her tapping her watch impatiently.  
  
"It is an important year you know" Eliza continued "and if you're going to make it to class on time you'll have to miss breakfast. Again."  
  
Ginny groaned and got up. Sometimes Eliza was worse than Hermione.   
  
"I know I know," she said. "You know, you might wana cut out some of these late nights, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind, after all it is his last year, he has to work too."  
  
Eliza told her, a smile playing on her lips. Ginny blushed. She had been going out with Harry Potter from the end of her fifth year.   
  
"Aha! I knew the two of you weren't "studying!" she exclaimed as she tossed Ginny her robes. "Better hurry Gin, we got potions first and we don't wana be late".   
  
With that Eliza left the dormitory.   
  
Ginny made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts when she suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist. "I missed you at breakfast gorgeous" she heard a voice say".   
  
She turned round and found herself staring into the face of Harry. She grinned back and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah, I slept in".  
  
"Oh really? In that case make that 30 points from Gryffindor" a voice sneered from behind her. Draco Malfoy. "Actually, make that 50, im sure snogging in the corridors isn't permitted".   
  
Ginny felt Harry tense up. "Id walk away now Malfoy, or else you may never walk again" he retorted, his face twisted in fury.  
  
"Is that meant to be a threat Potter?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.   
  
A crowd had begun to form around the trio. Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard another voice enter the exchange.  
  
"Causing trouble again Potter?" Harry groaned inwardly. Snape. "And I believe you are late for my class Miss Weasley. 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth as if to protest, but quickly changed her mind. Snape, with a look at Harry and Ginny left the trio.  
  
"You just can win, can't you Potter" Malfoy sneered, and then walked off laughing.   
  
"I better go Harry" Ginny said, detangling herself from him.   
  
Harry barely heard and grunted in response. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to class. This it seemed was going to be a long day.  
  
Lunchtime finally arrived. Ginny made her way up to the Great Hall, thinking about the masses of work she had already been given. Suddenly she found her way blocked by a group of boys. With their backs turned and deep in conversation it was impossible to distinguish who they were.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Excuse me please". A figure turned around which made Ginny sigh even more.   
  
Malfoy. "You'll just have to wait your turn weasel". He said and turned back.   
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Im sure it isn't in the rules for people to block the corridors, ferret".   
  
With that she marched through the boys and into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione glanced up as she sat down.   
  
"What's up Gin? You look like you could kill something. or someone," Ron said.  
  
"Ginny sighed" Its been one of those mornings.  
  
Draco looked in surprise as Ginny bulldozed her way through the group. "How dare she talk to me like" He thought to himself. His two companions, Crabbe and Goyle also looked on in amazement.  
  
"Want us to sort her out mate?" Crabbe asked Draco.  
  
"No!" Draco replied. He entered the great hall with his eyes still narrowed.   
  
"I'll sort out this one myself."  
  
A/N: so that's it! Please r/r, and be nice! Im new at this! 


	2. A War of Words

  
DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, I don't own it.

Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room, unaware that she was to be the next victim of Draco's wrath. She collapsed on a chair by the fire and was soon joined by Eliza who was blabbing on and on about some boy she had decided she was in love with. Suddenly, Harry appeared before her. Ginny smiled. Although she was pleased to see him she would have given anything to have even just 5 minutes by herself to relax.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Red head" Harry said sitting down beside her, not even noticing Eliza's swift exit. Ginny gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not your usual self? You're not upset about what the prat Malfoy did this morning? If you are just say the word Gin and I swear I'll give him such a..." Ginny cut him off, not really in the mood to listen to yet another rant about Draco Malfoy.

"I'm fine, really, just tired."

"Tired, well maybe you should have an early night Gin, wouldn't want you to come down with something,"

Ginny sighed. She loved Harry, she really did. What she didn't like was constantly felling like she had to be wrapped up in cotton wool.

"Right fine I'll go to bed," she snapped and made her way to her room.

Frustration took the better of her and she screamed into her pillow. Harry treated her like a queen. In fact, most girls would kill to have a boyfriend like him.

"Then why am I so god damn BORED?!" she yelled.

All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to do something crazy. Fly off into the wilderness; tame a herd of wild beast. Whatever, It didn't really matter. Sighing, she picked up the invisibility cloak Harry had lent her for no particular reason and wrapped it around herself. For now, she would settle for a walk around the lake. Almost against her will she let out a chuckle "Yep," she thought, "I'm one hell of a rebel,"

  


******

  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room surrounded by his usual group of followers. He sat back and let the conversation wash over him. He gave an involuntary smile. This was what life was all about money, power, and a group of followers to daft (or afraid) to question anything he said or did. 

"See! I knew he would like my idea!"

Draco was jolted out of his daydream by a shrill screech was Pansy Parkinson. He had absolutely no idea what she was on about.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced, tossing a withering look in her direction.

"But honey, its after hours" she whined. Draco laughed.

"And who may I ask is going to stop me?" he replied as he made his way towards the door. He paused before exiting and looked back, a fierce gleam in his eye. "And never call me honey. Understand?"

With a swoosh of his cloak, he was gone.  


******

  
Ginny let the invisibility cloak fall from her shoulders and breathed in the cool night air. Out beside the lake it was almost like a different world. She felt free and fully alive for the first time in what felt like ages. 

_"But why?"_ she questioned herself. After all she had gotten everything she always wanted. well the person she always wanted. Harry. _"Yes, though the chase was more fun than the catch, wouldn't you say Virginia?"_ said a nagging voice inside her head. Ginny shook her head vigourously and got up. _"I'm just tired"_ she told herself. Yes that had to be it.

She got up, wrapped the cloak around her once more and made her way to the castle. Lost in thought she did not notice that see was walking towards a figure in the dark until it was too late.

"HEY! What the.?!" cried an indignant male voice.

Ginny looked up and gasped. Malfoy. Of all the people. She hastily tried to pull the cloak around her once more but it was to no avail.

"I really wouldn't weasel," He spat out. He had a score to settle with this silly little girl cowering at his feet. Ginny stood up and glared at him with a little more courage than she felt.

"If your gona hex me, then get on with it. It's cold, and I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for your little mind games."

Draco looked at her surprised. This was not the way it was meant to go like. However, he quickly regained his composure. 

"Is that so Weasel? I see you're alone as well. No wonder boy to protect you this time."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and went to walk away. However she soon found herself sprawled on the ground. 

"He bloody well tripped me up!" she fumed.

"No one walks away from me weasel. No one. Understand?"

"What I understand is that you're a pretentious git who thinks he can use bully boy tactics to get your way. Well I'm sorry Malfoy but if that's the way you wana play then you got the wrong girl"

"Oh really? And what type of girl would you be then?"

"Ginny got up to face him. "One that is way out of your league,"

She turned to walk away and once again did not get very far. She felt herself being pulled back by Malfoy. She looked and saw the rage in his eyes.

"Out of my league? Please. You're nothing but a poor stupid little girl who comes from a family that is a total disgrace to the wizarding world!" he spat out.

Ginny tensed up with rage. "Go to hell!"

"Make me,"

The two stood glaring at each other, not even an inch apart. 

"Oh I don't have to , I believe you have already got a first class ticket,"

Ginny glared defiantly at the boy stood in front of her. She couldn't help but enjoy the confrontation - it was a perfect way to vent her frustration. Both of them glared at each other, not wanting to be the first to walk away, Draco couldn't help but be transfixed by the fierce temper this girl possessed. He bent down and growled into her ear,

"Don't try cross me like again weasel. Next time you might not be so lucky!" With that, he strode back to the castle.

A/N: Thank you so so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! 


	3. Author's Note

Hi all just wanted to say thank you all for reading and reviewing. Really appreciate it. Oh, and I know my grammar is not the best, but bear with me! Shattered-destiny is helping my out in a BIG way with that; got to say a BIG thank you to her. Anyway, the real purpose for this is to say I'm really sorry but it may be a while before I update, been struck down with a mystery illness so I'm really not at my creative best, but never fear! I promise it won't be too long. 


	4. A Whole New Light

DISCLAIMER: You recognise it, I don't own it. 

A/N: Credit has to be given to Shattered-Destiny. She wrote the dream sequence.

Ginny stared at the boy walking away from her. She watched mesmerised by his every move. There was no denying the fact that this boy managed to bring out some kind of a fire in her, and the truth was, she liked it. She liked it a lot. 

_ "But it's Draco Malfoy!" she thought to herself. "I cant like Draco, I just CAN'T!"_

Suddenly she became aware of where she was and the fact the she was absolutely freezing. What she failed to notice was that Harry had not entered her thoughts once throughout the whole exchange.

Draco climbed into bed, not able to tear his thoughts away from his fight with Ginny. She was so annoying, so feisty, so. . .sweet. 

_ "Sweet?! Sweet?! Where the BLOODY HELL did that come from?"_

Yes she was a pretty girl, there was no denying that and yes she gave only decent comebacks, but sweet? Draco closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the exchange. His last thoughts before he drifted into a peaceful sleep were the reactions of his parents. His parents loathed the Weasley family. For they were poor, never had the best, struggled everyday to put their children through Hogwarts. He would not dare tell them of his feelings for Ginny Weasley. 'Bloody hell' he thought again and with that he fell asleep, his dreams full of a certain red-haired young woman.

**Begin dream Sequence**

_They stood face-to-face, glaring each other down after a rather intense fight. Draco had to express his feelings for her, he couldn't take it anymore._

"Ginny.I.Oh bloody hell!" He grabbed her and kissed her not thinking of anything but the red headed girl in front of him.

**End Dream Sequence** The young man sat straight up in bed, paler than normal. He was sweating slightly. He looked around at the curtains of his four-poster bed. Okay I did not just dream that.  
  
Draco dragged himself down to the common room and settled himself into a chair.

"Draco! Just the person! I... My god you look awful! What's wrong, are you sick?" She had a slightly simpering tone in her voice He groaned as Pansy Parkinson fussed over him. 

"No I'm not sick you moronic fool, but I will be if you don't get out of my face," He drawled as he got up and headed to the great Hall, leaving a slightly shocked Pansy behind. 

He knew very well his rudeness wasn't called for, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. What was it about that Weasley girl that him acting like. well.. not himself anyway. Suddenly he saw a streak of red coming towards him. Without thinking he ducked into a classroom just in time to see Ginny and her friend (Elise, Elizabeth? Or at least something likes that) walk past. Draco closed his eyes and mentally shook himself.

"Get a grip you idiot. You're a Malfoy, she's a Weasley, and it's just not possible for a Malfoy to lo. . . I mean like a Weasley," He muttered softly to the vacant air around him. 

Suddenly the classroom door flew open, leaving Draco only with seconds to conceal himself in the shadows.  
  
Ginny walked to breakfast with Eliza, her mind still reeling over last nights happenings.

"My God Gin will you listen to me! I bet you haven't heard one word I've said to you. Not one! What is going on with you?!" Eliza demanded to know. She was slightly affronted that her best friend would hide something from her. 

Ginny jumped and looked at her friend apologetically. 

"I'm sorry Liza, it's just, there's some.. weird stuff going on at the moment,"

""Weird? How so? are you and Harry ok? Then she let out a blood-curdling scream. Ginny winced slightly as she shielded her ears.

""Oh. My. God, You've got another guy! How could you not tell me!?"

""What? Huh? Don't be so silly, that's stupid, As if!" Ginny babbled.

At the moment she felt slightly affronted her best friend would feel such a thing. Had Eliza seen her with Draco last night? Had she caught Ginny stealing glances at him when she should be looking at Harry? Suddenly she found herself being pulled back into the classroom they had just passed.

""What the..."

""Miss Weasley," Eliza began. "You are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything, I'm your best friend for crying out loud!" Eliza crossed her arms to emphasize her point and looked at her best friend. Ginny grinned at her slightly, suddenly more than anything she wanted to tell her best friend everything.

""It's just.." Ginny hesitated for a second then the words came spilling out. "I really don't know, I mean, Harry's great, he does everything for me, I mean, he's just, well he's Harry, and that's great as well, well it's not really, I mean, God I wish he would stop treating me like a child! Liza I swear he is boring me to tears! I don't know what to do, and I think I'm falling for this other guy as well, and I don't know what to do! I really don't Liza!" Against her will tears began to fall as her friend enveloped her in a hug.

""And this other guy, you like him?"

""Well, yeah. I do," Ginny admitted to Eliza, and herself. "He makes me so mad sometimes I could hex him, but at the same times all I wana do is kiss him. He doesn't care about anything or anyone, well at least that's what he wants people to think, but he's so exciting! I've never met anyone like him, Liza. Harry could never make me feel the way he does. Never."

""And this guy, does he have a name?" Ginny nodded, tears shining in her eyes once again.

""Draco Malfoy,"

""Oh Gin.. Come on, let's get to breakfast, We'll talk more later." The two left the classroom. 

Draco emerged from his hiding place completely shocked by what he had just heard, then a smile crept over his face.

""Looks like I can get one over on Potter and get myself the girl" he grinned to himself. 

Suddenly, he was sure he was going to have a good day. A very good day indeed. 

A/N: Well that's it! I am going to do a proper note of gratitude to you all once I get the next chapter uploaded. Thanks again to all for reviewing! 


	5. Liar Liar

DISCLAIMER: You recognise it, I don't own it.

Draco emerged from the shadows and stared at the door that had just closed. Suddenly a smile appeared his face. So she DID like him! Along with every other girl in school, bar Granger, but nevertheless, this was. well. the perfect way to finally get one over on Potter! With a little something for himself of course. Lost in thought Draco failed to hear the classroom door opening.

"Get lost on your way to breakfast, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just getting in a little extra study time, Professor," Draco replied flashing her a slight smile. Nothing-not even that strict, old bat-was going to spoil his good mood today.

"I mean it Ron, something's up with her. She's acting-so-well-weird. Has she said anything to you?" 

Harry looked pleadingly at his best friend. It was blatantly obviously that Ginny wasn't telling him something. He was feeling slightly desperate at the moment, he'd never felt this way before.

"I'm sorry mate, I don't know, she doesn't really talk to me about her love life, um, maybe you should ask Hermione," he replied, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. 

He did not want to get dragged in the middle of whatever it was that was going on between his best friend and his sister. Just then Ginny entered the hall. She spied the two, gave a weak smile, and chose a seat at the other end of the table.

"See!" Harry virtually exploded. "If that's not proof then I don't know what is!" Normally she would have been right up here. There's something not right and I want to know what that something is sooner rather than later!" Harry slammed his spoon down as if to emphasize his point. 

He could feel the anger was coursing through his veins. He looked down at his girlfriend. Yes. Something was definitely troubling her. He watched as she looked up, blushed, and then whispered something to Eliza. He followed her gaze and nearly choked on his toast. Surely she wasn't looking at Malfoy?! He glanced at her again. She looked over once more with the same.strange expression on her face. He had seen that expression before. It was the expression she wore..

_"When she had a crush on me."_

Harry suddenly realised.

A sick feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. He followed her gaze once more. Yes she was definitely looking at Malfoy. Harry got up.

"You alright mate? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Rob looked up at his best friend.

"Trust me, Ron, I'd give anything to see a ghost right now,"

With that he left the hall. He was definitely going to talk to Ginny today. He had to be mistaken. She loved him.

"What's up with him?!" Eliza exclaimed having just watched Harry stalk out of the hall.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno," Ginny replied.

To be honest, she hadn't really been paying attention to anything, she was far too aware of the presence of a tall muscular boy with white blonde hair. Eliza eyed her friend.

"You're playing a dangerous game Gin. Forget Malfoy. He wont be good for you. Harry dotes on you. You know that." Ginny sighed.

"I know I know," She glanced over at Malfoy "Wish it were that easy," She muttered. 

What a mess she had gotten herself into. Ginny went about the day trying to avoid both Harry and Draco. This was going fine until Ron cornered her. 

"Look Gin, I really don't want to pry, and I really don't want to get involved, but if there's something wrong with you and Harry, then tell him. For my sake."

Ginny looked at her brother feeling slightly alarmed. 

"Why? Has he said something?"

Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, um," He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Just talk to him, ok?" With that, he was gone.

Ginny turned to leave when she once again heard her name being called. She turned and a ball of nerves suddenly became alive inside her. Harry. 

"Gin, we, uh, we need to talk. 

"Ok," she whispered. Just then Draco approached. For once he resisted the urge to make a comment, but winked at Ginny making her blush, which, unfortunately, Harry noticed.

"In here Gin,"

She followed Harry into an empty classroom. He cleared his throat and began nervously 

"Gin, is everything alright? I mean you haven't been yourself since that fight with. with.. with Malfoy. Is there something I should know?" Ginny forced her expression to one of surprise.

"What? No! Of course not! Don't be silly Harry!" She found herself giving a little laugh.

"You're sure?" Ginny put her arms around Harry and kissed his forehead.

"Of course. You're the one I want. No one else." Harry gave a smile of relief.

"Ok gorgeous. Well I gota meet Ron, but I'll see you later." Then giving her a kiss he was off.

Ginny walked back to the common room in somewhat of a daze. "Why didn't I just end it there and then?" she chastised herself. "Why lie?" Suddenly she walked into something hard.

"Ow!" she cried, glaring at the offending wall. 

"Next time try walking with your eyes open," a voice drawled. Malfoy.

"That is unless, you got distracted by something that's a little nicer to look at," Malfoy tossed her a grin and moved on. Ginny starred after him a little shocked. Was he flirting with her?

"Draco!" she called, not knowing what the hell she was going to say to him. He stopped, and slowly turned round.

"Yes?" he said slowly, one eyebrow raised.

"I-um-oh-never mind," she muttered and walked on. Draco laughed. "Watch it, Weasel, I see Potter's vocabulary is rubbing off on you," Then giving her a wink walked on. Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed. Just then Harry approached. He noticed her grin.

"Now that's a sight I haven't seen in a while!" Ginny's smile faltered. 

"Were you not meeting Ron?"

"Some things are more important. Ron can wait, lets go to the common room," He said slipping and arm around her shoulders.

Ginny walked with him, but couldn't help looking over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the tall grey-eyed Slytherin as he disappeared from view.  
  
AN: Well? Let me know what you think! Once again thank you so much for all the reviews, they help so much, I really really really really appreciate it! 


	6. Dangerous Liason

Draco lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head. He smiled, it had been a pretty productive day all in all. He had noticed Potter looking to and fro between Ginny and himself, the expression on his face was priceless, heck, and the memory of it had him in fits of laughter. He had rattled Ginny, he knew he had. Now it was time to up the level of the game.  
  
Ginny sat with Harry and the rest of the dream team in the Gryffindor common room. She barely heard a word of the conversation. Finally she got up and announced she was going to bed. After all, what was the point of her sitting there any longer? She settled herself into bed and soon drifted off into sleep.  
  
Dream Sequence:  
  
She stood in the middle of the great Hall completely alone. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist, a voice said  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to come," Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
"Yes, yes you are" She felt herself being turned around. She looked into the face of the person before her and frowned.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Who were you expecting Red, not me surely?" Another pair of hands grabbed her waist and spun her around. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ssssh," He put a finger to her lips, and tilting her face upwards, kissed her softly. Ginny closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she found she was alone once more.  
  
"Draco?" she called, only to hear his near echoing around the hall.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
End Dream Sequence:  
  
Suddenly Ginny found herself being roughly shaken awake. Hermione stood over her, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why you were screaming Draco for all the world to hear?" Ginny stared at her aghast.  
  
"What? No I couldn't have been, why would I?" She babbled quietly turning bright red in the process. Hermione said no more, but gave Ginny a Look as she left her room.  
  
Ginny got dressed and made her way down to the common room. "There you are!" Harry exclaimed twirling her around. "I was beginning to think you were never coming down!" Ginny gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Is, um, is Eliza down yet?" she asked Harry. Harry frowned.  
  
"No, but we can go on without her," Ginny looked at him and her dream came flooding back. There was no way she could be around Harry right now.  
  
"No, you go on, I'll wait for her," Harry laughed. "I'm sure she can..  
  
"Harry I said go on, Ok?" Harry looked at Ginny questioningly and left. Ginny sank into a chair. What was going on with her?  
  
Ginny and Eliza entered the great hall and sat opposite the dream team. Harry gave Ginny a probing look and then said in a quiet voice that only she could hear  
  
"Gin, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fi- " She turned her head at the wrong moment and saw Draco enter the hall. Ginny gulped and tried to hide the emotions that were stirring inside her. She could have sworn he was looking right at her. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine".  
  
"Are you sure? It's just you seem a little-" Harry was cut off by another voice;  
  
"What's this, trouble in paradise?" Malfoy said. Ginny gave an involuntary shiver at the sound of his voice, and went bright red, she didn't want this advertised. Harry stood up and glared at his nemesis.  
  
"Why don't you crawl back over to the other rejects ferret boy!" he snarled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I will, Potter, Hmmmm. I know, why don't we ask Ginny if that's what I should do," he replied, his eyes twinkling with malice as he flashed a grin at Ginny. He was thoroughly enjoying the exchange.  
  
"I.uh.well," Ginny stammered as Eliza looked on wide-eyed. Draco's grin widened. He knew he had to play his cards carefully here. Ron leapt to his feet, fists clenched.  
  
"You leave my sister out of this, understand?" He spat out, his ears turned pink, the way they normally did in situations like this.  
  
"Oh I think 'your sister' would really like to be part of this." He turned to face Ginny with a look on his face that he knew would do nothing but make her squirm.  
  
"Wouldn't you, Virginia?"  
  
"Virginia? Virginia?! What the bloody hell?!" Harry choked out. Whatever Harry was expecting him to come back with, it CERTAINLY wasn't that. He was completely thrown at hearing Malfoy call his girlfriend by her full name. Draco laughed at the expression on Harry's face.  
  
"You underestimate her, Potter," he said, and with that, turned and left the Great Hall, Ginny's eyes following his every move.  
  
Harry sat down slowly and eyed Ginny with a look of great suspicion.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin was that about?"  
  
"Oh, I have no idea, you know Malfoy," she said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own, and what was the deal with the fake laugh that followed? She got up and made her way out feeling thoroughly confused. Harry simply carried on eating in silence. He didn't like what he had just witnessed.  
  
Ginny turned towards the library and found herself walking into someone. She looked up and gasped. There was Malfoy smirking at her.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Draco said, a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"Get out of my way" Ginny replied, with not half as much conviction as she would have liked. Draco simply laughed. He bent down, brushed her hair behind her ear, and whispered,  
  
"Make me."  
  
Ginny jumped at his touch. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him, but he was too strong for her. Draco simply smirked.  
  
"Not having much luck, are you?"  
  
Ginny felt herself getting more and more frustrated. She glared at him, and managed to throw herself at him finally knocking him out of the way, The only problem was she too went flying, which resulted in landing right on top of him.  
  
"Bloody hell you are a feisty one!" he laughed as he locked his arms around her.  
  
"Let go of me Draco," she said, her voice dangerously low and menacing. Draco simply raised an eyebrow, then dragged himself and Ginny up, not letting go once, He looked right into her eyes.  
  
"You sure you want me to do that, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny felt her defences slipping away.  
  
"Yes" she managed to whisper.  
  
Draco smiled. He traced his finger along the outline of her face then tilted her face up to his, Ginny shivered. She didn't notice her arms tighten around him.  
  
"Really sure?" he asked, his lips centimetres from hers, then, without warning, he kissed her. Ginny jumped, then found herself kissing back, her hands becoming even more entwined in his hair as she pulled him closer. She knew she was wrong, but at that moment she didn't care. She had wanted this for so long - a part of her wished it would never stop. Even better, it seemed Draco wasn't to keen on stopping either. His hands roamed her back then stroked her hair. Finally the kiss ended. Ginny looked up at him wordlessly. Suddenly, it felt like a bucket if ice-cold water had been thrown over her. She had just cheated on Harry. She had just cheated on Harry with his worst enemy. She had two-timed. She backed away from Draco, her eyes wide.  
  
"I've got to.umm, I have to." then not bothering to finish her sentence she turned and ran.  
  
Draco smiled and walked on. It was the first time he had gotten that reaction from a girl, but it would do for now.  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows and stared in disbelief at what she had just witnessed. Hermione shook her head. She was going to have to have serious words with Ginny. 


	7. Realisations and Confrontations

Ginny ran into the common and room and frantically searched for Eliza - if anyone knew how to get her out of the mess she was in it was her. She spotted her talking to Dean Thomas by the fire and ran over.  
  
"Liza, I need to talk to you, now."  
  
Eliza took one look at her best friend's face and knew something was up.  
  
"Sure, Gin, talk to you later, Dean,"  
  
Ginny ran into her dormitory with Eliza following and slammed the door. She flopped onto the bed and all of a sudden the tears she had so far managed to hold back came flooding out.  
  
"There, there, hun, now it can't be that bad." Eliza said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. Ginny, unable to speak, shook her head. Finally, she managed to stop the flow of tears and looked up at her best friend.  
  
"Malfoy just kissed me, and I kissed him back, I wasn't even thinking about Harry. I swear, Liza, I didn't mean to, I really-" Ginny shook her head wordlessly as the tears flowed again once more. Eliza hugged her friend, and for the first time in her life was unsure what to say.  
  
"Do you like Draco, Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up at her friend a little shocked by her bluntness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, I know you, You don't kiss people unless you like them, and I get your sorry and all, but you haven't once said that you regret it, and you seem more concerned about Harry finding out than anything else. Also, you already told me you had feelings for Draco and that Harry was boring you, so now I wonder if it's really Harry you want to be dating."  
  
Ginny stared at her feet gloomily knowing her friend was right.  
  
"What should I do, Liza?"  
  
Eliza smiled gently at her friend.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do, hun, I wish I could, but I can't, just tread carefully, ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded and collapsed onto her bed. This was going to be a long day indeed.  
  
Ginny decided against going to lunch that day, She couldn't face Harry and Draco, not just yet. Instead she went to the lake. She loved that place. It was always so quiet and peaceful. Almost like a different world. Sitting on her favourite rock she stared out at the water.  
  
"Anyone would think you were trying to avoid me, Red" An all to familiar voice drawled  
  
Ginny turned and saw Malfoy standing by the rock. What on earth was he doing down by the lake at lunchtime anyway?  
  
"Then anyone would be right."  
  
She turned back to the water hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. No such luck. He hoisted himself onto the rock and sat beside her.  
  
"You know, looks can be deceptive."  
  
Ginny looked at him questionally.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
At this Draco smirked.  
  
"I do realise that begging is something you must be used to doing but you can have my pardon for free."  
  
Ginny ground her teeth.  
  
"Just get to the point."  
  
"Fine. What I was going to say is that by looking at you, you wouldn't think that you kiss with such passion. Potter must be counting his lucky stars."  
  
At this Ginny went bright red and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, well-uh,"  
  
Draco laughed at her. He couldn't help thinking she was cute when she blushed.  
  
"Save it, Weasel," He moved closer and cupped her face with his hand. "You can tell me later," and with the lightest of kisses he was gone. Ginny stared after him. There was no doubt about it. She had fallen head over heels for the King of Slytherin.  
  
Just then the silence was broken.  
  
"You are unbelievable," Another familiar voice hissed.  
  
Ginny gasped. Hermione.  
  
"Once, I could excuse, but to be seen with him twice? What are you nuts!?"  
  
"Hermione it's.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's not what it looks like. Save it, Ginny. You're as bad, if not worse than him. You deserve each other. I always knew Harry was too good for you," she sneered.  
  
"But I guess you would gladly jump into Ginny's shoes, Mudblood." Draco drawled out again.  
  
Draco had seen Hermione move out from her position behind the tree and had ran back just in time to hear the end of her little speech. Hermione gave a hollow laugh.  
  
"Don't try take the moral high ground with me, ferret, not after what they caught your father doing during the war! I swear, if they hadn't sent him and the rest of the Brady bunch to Azkaban I'd have liked to have killed him myself!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and Hermione's mouth was sealed up. Ginny could not believe what was happening, Draco was shaking with rage. Hermione was positively seething.  
  
"Draco?" she said quietly. He turned round to face her, his face flushed with anger, his breathing ragged.  
  
"I know my father was a bastard, I'm glad Voldemort is dead and the war is over, but he was still my father. No one, but no one has the right to speak of him that way!"  
  
Ginny couldn't help herself. She got up and put her arms around him.  
  
"It's ok," she whispered.  
  
Draco detangled himself from her.  
  
"Look, red, I've got to go. You should too. The spell on her will wear off soon."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"And Red?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doesn't matter,"  
  
Ginny watched him go. She was now in no doubt about who her heart belonged to. Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Hermione.  
  
"This isn't over Ginny. In fact, its hasn't even started." Ginny straightened herself and looked Hermione square in the eye.  
  
"So start it,"  
  
A/N. Sorry its taken so long! So please review people, I really appreciate it, and to my multiple reviewers, I love you all! 


	8. Author's Note with an Announcement

Hey! Thank you all soo much for you reviews! I was planning to acknowledge you all in this A/N but as it turns out I got 5 mins on the comp and no more!!! Also, sorry all but I am away on holiday for a week tomorrow so I won't be able to update until I get back. Sorry! Thanks again everyone, I love you all! 


	9. Yet another AN, this time from a friend

A/N: Hey everyone, maybe most of you haven't figured it out yet, but I'm a friend of Emerald Storm1's (shattered-destiny1 to be exact) . I want to apologize for lack of updates on her behalf, but last time I spoke with her was about a week ago, and she was quite ill, with a bad cold. I haven't seen her since, so bear with us folks, please, she'll be back as soon as she can. I would also like to take this opportunity to say one thing, thanks for the reviews guys! 


	10. The Truth Hurts

Ginny regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth, she should be begging Hermione not to tell Harry what she just witnessed, not antagonising her! Not really knowing what to do she turned and fled. Only problem was she didn't really know where it was she was running.  
  
Draco went back to his room and collapsed on his bed with a groan. He had more or less admitted that he liked Ginny. This was meant to be a game. Feelings weren't meant to be involved, He was meant to just get the girl, anger Potter, and then dump the girl. End of story. He wasn't meant to fall for her. Grabbing his pillow he flung it across the room, knocking over a pile of books in the process. What an absolute mess he had stupidly gotten himself into.  
  
Ginny was winded and panting slightly when she found herself at the entrance to the great hall  
  
"Ginny, is that you?"  
  
Ginny looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend.  
  
_'Except I wish I was looking into the eyes of someone else,'_ she thought miserably.  
  
"Harry, hi," she replied arranging her face into a smile. Harry took a seat beside her and slipped his arm around her. Normally Ginny would have loved this gesture, but now it just felt wrong. _'That's because it is and you know it!' _ an annoying voice in her head taunted. Suddenly she realised Harry was looking at her, waiting her reply to whatever it was he had asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"I was saying that you seem. well. its just.. Ginny, have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Oh! Of course not," she said in what she prayed was a believable tone. Harry looked relieved.  
  
"I knew I was just being paranoid! Ron even told me not to be so stupid!" Grinning at her, Harry leaned in for a kiss. Ginny kissed him for all of two seconds before she broke away.  
  
_'I can't do this anymore, I just can't,'_ she suddenly realised as her eyes filled with tears. She looked at Harry and his confused expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I can't do this anymore, I just cant."  
  
"Can't do what? Can't kiss me? Can't go out with me, Can't what, Ginny?!" Harry exclaimed, his voice getting more and more frantic, with a touch of anger in it.  
  
"Can't any of it," Ginny muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry gazed at her as if she were some strange creation Hagrid had tried to make them study. He gripped the table in front of him. He knew things hadn't been good but surely they weren't this bad? As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, it was obvious something was going on with Ginny but that wasn't his fault. He had tried and tried to find out, but she would never open up to him, and now she was telling him it was over just like that?!  
  
Ginny looked at Harry tears streaming down her face, she was treating him horribly, but somehow it seemed better than the truth.  
  
Harry raised his head and looked her.  
  
"Why, Just tell me why. I deserve that at least." Harry finally uttered after a few seconds of silence. A slight tone of desperation in his voice replaced the anger and frantic tone that graced his voice earlier.  
  
"No Harry, you wouldn't understand, its better this way," she whispered.  
  
Harry slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Damn it, Ginny, will you tell me?! You have been acting weird for weeks and now you just drop this on me, and you wont even tell me why? When the hell did you turn into such a bitch?!" He yelled.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at his outburst. Fresh tears stung her eyes as his words sank in.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I just... I just don't understand," he was silent for a few minutes before questioning her once again. "Is there someone else?"  
  
This was the question Ginny had been dreading, but as she looked at Harry, saw the hurt in his eyes; she knew she couldn't lie any longer.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
Harry looked at her shocked but quickly recovered.  
  
"For how long?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Not long."  
  
"How long, Ginny?"  
  
"About two weeks."  
  
Harry looked her, unable to stop the single solitary tear that had escaped from his eye.  
  
"Who is it Ginny? I need to know."  
  
"Harry please, don't."  
  
"Ginny who is it?!"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself. Closing her eyes, she uttered the words that would shatter Harry's heart into millions upon millions of tiny irreplaceable pieces.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to see the last of Harry's cloak disappear through the doors.  
  
"Harry no!" she screamed after him, she was in no doubt as to where he was going.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was lying on his bed. Sitting up he decided to go find Ginny, he had to know what was going on. He left his room and made his way to where he thought the Gryffindor common room was. Rounding a corner, he suddenly felt a searing pain as he landed on the ground. Looking up he saw Harry looking shoot him a look. If Looks could kill Draco Malfoy would have been mutilated, and resurrected so many times and Harry Potter would never tire of it.  
  
"You bastard!" Harry screamed and went to punch him again. Draco however managed to get out of the way in time.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Potter?"  
  
Rage took Harry, inhibiting him to the deepest, darkest depths of his soul. In a blind rage, he somehow managed to pin Malfoy against the wall.  
  
"Was it fun? Did you and that. that bitch spend hours laughing with each other behind my back? Was it all a little game to you Malfoy?!"  
  
All colour drained from Draco's face.  
  
"You have no idea what your on about, Potter." Draco said in a low voice.  
  
Just then Ginny ran up and stopped dead when she saw the two boys.  
  
"Harry, please, stop this," she pleaded.  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
"How could you Ginny, with him of all people, he's scum!" Harry was livid, he couldn't find words to express himself at the moment: punching him again felt like a good idea, but before he could make his move again Draco escaped Harry's grasp and straightened his robes. Crunching his knuckles he said,  
  
"I'd take that back if I were you."  
  
Harry whirled round on Draco.  
  
"You're pathetic, a loser, Slytherin trash. Nothing but a wannabe Death Eater who's no better than his prat of a dead father!"  
  
Ginny gasped at this, while Draco leapt on Harry, Punches flew madly. Ginny screamed at them to stop but it seemed there was nothing she could do to stop the two boys trying to kill each other. Suddenly there was a flash. The two boys sprang apart, Draco with a cut cheek and Harry with a bloodied nose. They looked around and found Hermione standing to the left of them. She ran over to Harry.  
  
"I take it you've heard, I'm so sorry, Harry, I just found the two of them by the lake and wanted to tell you. Oh you poor thing." she simpered.  
  
"Get bent, Granger." Draco snarled as he got up and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Lets get out of here."  
  
The two turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned and looked at Harry, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"I still love you." He uttered not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Ginny's chin trembled as she tried to hold back tears.  
  
"I know, Harry, I know."  
  
Then she turned and let herself be led away by Draco.  
  
A/N: Soooooo sorry it took forever! Well the next chapter shall be the last, I'm gona miss this fic! Then I swear all my energies will be on two's company three's a crowd. Review please! I really appreciate them! 


	11. Tears Before Bedtime

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Harry, Draco, and Ginny. It seemed as though Harry and Draco had made some kind of unspoken truce, and now simply refused to acknowledge each other if they passed in the halls. In some ways this was scarier than their constant bickering. Then there was the issue of Harry and Hermione. How that happened, Harry still wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was glad there was someone there to comfort him.  
  
_'If only it was Ginny,'_ a voice in his head raged. Harry slammed his quill down and stared at the walls in his bedroom. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was Homework. It wasn't as if he was accomplishing anything anyway. He kept going over in his head what had happened. Somehow he had lost Ginny to Malfoy, and he had no idea how. Malfoy and Ginny. It didn't even sound right! Harry knew half the girls in the school lusted after him, but it was Malfoy! How could she fall for him? Then there was the issue of Hermione. He knew what he was doing to her was very wrong, he didn't like her as anything more as friend, but she offered sympathy, and warm arms to lie in, something Ginny had brutally torn away from him like a starving wolf delving into a freshly killed carcass. Tears stung at his eyes again but he refused to cry. He had shed enough tears over her already. It was time to try to somehow get over it.  
  
"You alright, mate?"  
  
Ron stood in the doorway surveying his best friend. This had been terrible for Ron. How was he meant to choose between his best friend and his sister? He couldn't. He didn't like Ginny being with Malfoy either, but he had also witnessed the sparkle that had came back into to her eyes since she had begun to get involved with him. One thing he simply could not do was to deny his sister her happiness, whoever she may find it with. Harry looked up at Ron.  
  
"Fabulous." he muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ron came in and sat on his bed.  
  
"Look, mate, I really don't want to get involved in this for obvious reasons, but I know one thing, Ginny would have had damn good reason for doing this, she isn't one to act on impulse, and I know she must be hurting as well. Don't be too hard on her, ok?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"Ron, don't get me wrong, I know she's your sister and all, but I can't forgive her, nor do I want to have anything to do with her just yet, so don't ask me to, ok?"  
  
Ron sighed at Harry's response, even though he expected it.  
  
"O.k., I'll leave you to...Whatever you're doing."  
  
Ron walked out and closed the door. This storm was going to be hard to weather. Sighing, he walked out of the common room to find Ginny. He had a feeling this was one of those times when Ginny needed her big brother.  
  
Ron walked out of the castle and to a rock by the lake. Sure enough, there sat his sister sobbing into the darkness.  
  
"I had a feeling I'd find you here," he said.  
  
Ginny looked up, her face blotchy from crying so much.  
  
"Oh Ron," she cried and ran into her brother's arms. "I thought he wanted me, I really did, but he doesn't, and now.. And now. Oh Ron I think I'm in love with him!"  
  
Ron did nothing but hug his sister until her tears subsided.  
  
"Are you talking about Mal...Draco?" he asked gently. Ginny nodded, a few tears leaking out.  
  
"He.. He said he wasn't the relationship type of guy," she managed to utter before tears came again. Ron swore under his breath. It was obvious Ginny loved that git for some unknown reason. How dare he give her such a stupid excuse and then leave her devastated!  
  
"Then that proves that he's not good enough for you." Ginny gave Ron a disbelieving look.  
  
"But he is Ron. I know he is...He's...he's perfect."  
  
With that Ginny burst into tears. Ron hugged his sister. He had no idea what to say. He had never seen anyone so heartbroken before, it seemed as thought her whole world had collapsed around her.  
  
Draco watched Ron and Ginny from a distance. He knew it should be his arms that Ginny lay in, not her brother's. He took a deep breath and approached the two.  
  
"Ginny?" he said tentatively. He still wasn't sure of anything, but the one thing he was sure of was that he cared for the girl.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, first with joy, then confusion. Ron's eyes hardened as he took in the Slytherin, although he tried in vain to keep his face neutral. He stepped away from Ginny. As he past Draco, he paused. gr  
  
"If you are about to break her heart some more, Malfoy, it wont be just me you have to deal with." he growled, and then walked on. Draco smirked at Ron and then set his eyes on the blotchy-faced red-head in front of him.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Shall we go inside? It's getting chilly out here." he said quietly. Ginny nodded and followed him into the castle.  
  
A/N: So.? Review!!! 


	12. Loves Embrace

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
A/N: Well this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I hope you all like it as much as I do, I'm going to miss it.. *sob*  
  
A note from the B/R (Beta Reader) and friend: Hello everyone, by now you all know that I'm a close friend of this talented and very sweet author. I too wanted to say thanks for all your reviews. Because, believe it or not, they help me in my beta reading too. So I love you all! You guys are the best! :-)  
  
Ginny followed Draco into the castle. She had never felt more nervous in her entire life. She followed him into an empty classroom, closed the door behind them, and sat on a desk waiting for him to speak. To say something, anything at all that would alleviate her fears  
  
Draco stood opposite Ginny. He watched her as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She really was beautiful. Ginny's brown eyes met his as he cleared his throat. He glanced into her eyes and read the intense emotion within them as clearly as day Truthfully, he was stuck, his words and thoughts were swirling around inside his head, yet he couldn't make them come out in coherent sentences. He closed his mouth and dropped his gaze. Ginny sighed, and dropped her gaze back to the hem of her skirt and began to fiddle with it once more. She cleared her throat and looked up, she knew she would have to be the one to initiate conversation. After another uncomfortable five minutes of silence between them she took the first few steps into initiating conversation.  
  
"Draco, stop staring at me and tell me what you want. I have homework to do," she said in a hollow voice. For the first time in her life, she felt utterly miserable. She had no more tears left to cry.  
  
Draco felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the despondent girl before him. He had done this to her. He had made her feel this way.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he managed to get out before his voice began to crack. At this Ginny's head snapped up. As she looked at him closely she saw tears glistening in his eyes. Tears she knew he would never cry.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked. Turning away from her Draco brought his fist down on the table with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Ginny, my life was simple before I met you. I had no one to answer to. I could bully people all I wanted and always get what I desired. I didn't have to answer to anyone, never had to feel guilty, never had to care about someone other than myself. Then you came along, and it all changed," Draco let out a sigh and continued. "I'm not sure I understand what's going on, but I know one thing."  
  
Turning around he walked up to her, and taking her hand starred directly into her eyes.  
  
"I need you, Ginny, I don't know why, but I need you. Somehow.Somehow I've managed to fall in love with you."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at his last statement. For a minute she could say nothing but just stare at him wordlessly.  
  
"Ginny, please, say something. Anything. Even if its just to tell me where to go," he pleaded.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and eased herself off the desk. Slowly a smile drifted across her face and tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she replied. Smiling, he tilted her face up to his and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.  
  
Eventually the two broke apart, and, joining hands, walked out of the classroom, ready to face whatever life threw at them, together. 


End file.
